


things you said over the phone

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: prompt fills [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009!phan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: 'things you said over the phone'</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said over the phone

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/138075080817/d-for-phan-pls)

‘Hello?’

‘Hey, Phil, I’m here, where are you?’ Dan said quickly, words falling over each other in a hurry to get out of his mouth, the same way he had almost tripped off the train making it to the station.

‘Oh, my bus is running late, I’m so sorry Dan,’ and though Phil’s words make Dan’s heart sink - more waiting, haven’t they waited enough already? - he sounds just as excited as Dan, and that helps lift it up again.

‘Oh, okay,’ Dan replies lamely, not sure what else to say. ‘Well, where exactly does it come in, I’ll wait for you there?’ he offers after a moment’s silence.

‘Oh, I think it comes in right… about…’ Phil sounds distracted, and Dan’s just about to ask what ridiculous situation he’s got himself into when a set of arms grab him around the waist and he jumps half a foot in the air. ‘-Here!’ Dan hears twice, in his right ear with Phil’s hair brushing his cheek, and in his left distorted by poor phone reception.

‘Phil!’ Dan exclaims, recovering quickly from his minor heart attack and shoving his phone into his pocket, spinning to wrap his arms around Phil in return and hug him impossibly closer. He’ll pull away and berate Phil for terrifying him in a second, but for now he tucks his head onto Phil’s shoulder and just enjoys the warmth of him for the first time.


End file.
